Stargazing
by MagickSennyo
Summary: This story is evil. It contains KYOUYAKAORU, TAMAKIKYOUYA, TAMAKIKYOUYAKAORU, HIKARUKAORU AND TAMAKIKYOUYAKAORUHIKARU. You have been warned.


"I rented us an entire apartment building so we can stargaze like commoners!"

"Since when do commoners rent out entire buildings to stare at the sky?" Kyouya asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Aren't you excited?!" Tamaki blithely ignored Kyouya question. He made shooing motions with his hands as he shepherded the group into his limo.

"Senpai, I don't even have anything packed!" Haruhi cried, trying to get back out of the vehicle.

"Never fear daughter, Daddy has packed a suitcase for you!"

Haruhi blanched as she thought of the types of outfits Tamaki would pack for her. She was resigning herself to a weekend of frilly dresses when she saw Kyouya watching her. The look in his eyes was one she'd never seen before—Haruhi was positive that if looks could kill that she would be dead. With a small squeak of terror she looked away and decided not to look at Kyouya the rest of the car ride.

"Are we almost there Milord?" Hikaru whined, stretching his long legs out. One foot ran up Haruhi's calf—causing the redhead to blush prettily and look away. Haruhi looked at the boy in confusion before turning to shrug at Kaoru. Haruhi held in the squeak this time.

"We're here!" Tamaki announced, throwing the door open before the chauffer could reach it. He tumbled out of the limo and pulled a flailing Haruhi after him. Hikaru followed closely—leaving the remaining members to step out of the car and stare up at the huge building.

"Why do you think Tama-Chan wants to stay here?" Hunny asked from his perch on Mori's shoulders.

"It's just another one of his schemes to get closer to Haruhi." Kyouya said blandly.

"Let's just go inside and see where we're staying." Kaoru sighed, following his twin dejectedly.

Kyouya watched the younger boy with a calculating gleam in his eye. He motioned for the two cousins to follow and strode into the building. It was already getting late and Tamaki had drug Haruhi to the rooftop. The rest of the group found Tamaki, Haruhi and Hikaru laying flat on their backs staring up at the sky. Kaoru took one look at the scene before him and turned to go back inside. He stopped in front of Kyouya—who was blocking the doorway and eyed him pleadingly.

"Let me through."

"Don't you want to look at the stars?" Kyouya asked blandly.

"No, I want to go inside." Then he smirked suddenly. "You can always come with me."

The corner of Kyouya's mouth quirked. He led the younger boy back to his bedroom but then stopped. He turned back to Kaoru and motioned him closer. The kiss was brutal and demanding—Kyouya gave nothing but took everything. He pushed at the boys thin shoulders until they hit the glass door that led to the balcony and fire escape. He stepped back to pull Kaoru's shirt up over his head. He sealed their mouths again as he pushed the door open and backed the redhead out onto the metal grate. Kaoru gasped as the cold metal of the railing bit into the flesh of his back and Kyouya took advantage and pushed his tongue into his mouth.

Kyouya dropped to his knees fluidly and unbuckled Kaoru's pants. He let them fall to the ground then let him kick them off. Then he glasses glinted up at the younger boy as he took him into his mouth. Kaoru's keening wail echoed off of the other buildings and seemed to get louder as it reverberated. His hands clenched in the older boys' dark locks as he threw his head back.

"Did you hear that?" Hikaru asked, sitting up. "It sounded like Kaoru."

Hikaru walked towards the edge of the roof—the direction the wail had come from. Tamaki stood and followed him out of curiosity.

"Why would Kaoru be down there yelling? Doesn't he know how rude that is?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't talk about Kaoru that way!" Hikaru snapped.

Hikaru reached the ledge and looked over. He swayed dangerously once before catching himself on the rail. He watched in amazement as his twins cock disappeared between Kyouya's parted lips over and over while he clutched the older boy close. His hand shot out and he grabbed Tamaki and yanked him over to the ledge. Tamaki followed Hikaru's line of vision – then shouted in surprise.

"Mommy!! What are you doing?!"

Kaoru's eyes flew open and focused on his brother.

"Hikaru…" He gasped.

Kaoru's orgasm slammed into full force. With another wail he spilled himself down Kyouya's throat, his eyes never leaving his twins. Kyouya swallowed before standing to face his audience.

"Isn't it rude to stand there and gawk?" He scolded, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

The darker boy leaned back on the railing beside Kaoru and massaged the bulge in his own pants.

"We were kind of busy." He gasped, taking Kaoru's hand and replacing his own with it. Kaoru caught the hint and began unbuckling Kyouya's pants. Tamaki's eyes, if possible, became wider as he watched Kaoru's hand delve into the zipper of his friends' pants.

"Stop!" Tamaki said the word before he could stop himself.

Kaoru smiled evilly before pulling Kyouya's hard cock from his pants and stroking it slowly. Tamaki began to backpedal immediately and before he knew it he had flown down the flight of stairs and was bursting through the door to the balcony. He smacked Kaoru's hand away before pressing himself against Kyouya.

"Only Daddy can touch Mommy that way." Tamaki growled before swooping down to capture Kyouya's lips in a brutal kiss.

Kyouyas hips jerked forwards as Tamaki touched him. He moaned into his mouth as his hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him feverishly. The blonde ripped their mouths apart then trailed his tongue down his neck. Kyouya, now that he was in control of his mouth, began a litany of curses and pleas.

"God Tamaki… I'm going to…" Kyouya went taut, his body stiffening from head to toe before shattering. His entire being spasmed as he came in ropes across Tamaki's hand and down his stomach. He slumped bonelessly against his friend and felt him throbbing hot and hard against his thigh.

"I don't think that Daddy is done yet." Tamaki said lowly, turning Kyouya to face the railing and bending him over. He ground himself against Kyouyas ass and groaned.

"Do you want Daddy to fuck you, Mommy?"

"Yesss…" Kyouya hissed, thrusting back.

Tamaki scooped up the semen in his stomach and coated his fingers in it. Gently he pressed one into his lover. Kyouya growled softly and bucked back against the probing finger and Tamaki easily added another. The dark haired boy almost jumped out of his skin when he felt cool hands hesitantly take hold of his half hard cock. He tried to thrust back against Tamaki and into Kaoru's hand all at once—causing him to cry out sharply.

Tamaki pushed his pants to the ground hurriedly slicked the left over semen onto his cock. He pushed inside of Kyouya in one swift thrust. The darker boy bit his knuckles to the bone to avoid screaming at the burn that roared through his insides.

"Shh Mommy, Daddy will make it all better." Tamaki cooed. With one hand he grabbed the back of Kaoru's bowed head and forced him to take Kyouyas wilting erection into his mouth. The effect was instantaneous—Kyouya bucked erratically into the younger boys' mouth, forgetting the pain Tamaki's entrance had caused.

Tamaki set up a steady rhythm, with ever thrust Kyouya rocketed down Kaoru's throat before arching back against him. It wasn't until they heard the redhead groaning thickly around Kyouyas cock that they opened their eyes. Hikaru was kneeling behind his brother with only the spikes of his hair showing. He sat up slightly and winked at the rutting pair before pressing his finger into his twins spit slickened entrance. He bent back down to slide his tongue around the digit, causing Kaoru to press backwards and his mouth to falls slack. Tamaki's hand clenched in his hair and he took his shadow king back into his mouth.

Everyone in the neighborhood knew it when Hikaru slid into his brother—the younger twins' mouth opened wide as he screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain. He pushed back against his brother desperate for his touch. Kyouya stiffened as the vibrations from Kaoru's groans danced over his cock. With a growl of his own he came— thick ropes shooting out to cover Kaoru's face and hair. Tamaki watched as his lover released and thrusted once more before coming hotly inside of him.

"Come for me Kaoru, I know you're close…" Hikaru commanded softly and the other boy did—his cry echoing all around them. The older twin pulled out of him swiftly and stroked himself until he came across Kaoru's back, painting his back to match his face.

The four of them slumped together in a heap. They didn't move again until the chill of the metal grating began to penetrate their skin. Kyouya recovered first, he sat up straight, ignoring the pain in his backside, and adjusted his glasses.

"Whatever happened to Haruhi?" He asked glancing around.

"She was unconscious when I ran down here, so I assume she's still laying up there." Hikaru answered, nuzzling closer to his brother.

"Ah." Kyouya murmered before lying back with them.

Tamaki kissed his hair softly-- pushing all thoughts of anyone but his dark haired lover out of his mind.


End file.
